Solace
by HilsK
Summary: Response to the LiveJournal 1000 word flashfic challenge. A slightly different version of Graduation Day Part 2. Contains chracter death. Heavy R for sexual content. Angel/Cordy


Title - Solace  
  
Pairing - Angel/Cordy  
  
Notes - Set during Graduation Day part 2 and as per the requirements this fic contains a character death.  
  
A/N - Thanks to Tracy for the beta. Mucho hugs and kisses to my Yankee buddy ;)  
  
They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul and as soon as Cordelia saw Angel she knew it to be true. There was pain reflected in those soft brown orbs, pain that seemed to radiate through his entire being. It was so intense that she almost reeled back from it. This was different from the general guilt he felt. Something had happened and she looked at him questioningly.  
  
Without a word he rose to his feet painfully, slowly and stepped aside, revealing to Cordy to source of his sorrow.  
  
Buffy.  
  
She lay on the floor, her eyes closed and one arm resting on her stomach. The other hand lay curled in a half fist near her face and a small, peaceful smile turned up the corners of her lips. To an unobservant person it looked as though she was sleeping, the only thing giving away the horrible truth were the two small puncture holes on her throat, the last of her life's blood still glistening on the wound.  
  
Without moving closer Cordelia knew she was dead, her life given to save that of the man she loved. Her heart clenched in her chest as she tried to even begin to comprehend what Angel must be feeling.  
  
"Kill me."  
  
Angel's words were so soft they were barely audible, grief causing each syllable to crack as he spoke them.  
  
Cordy knew she had to do something. She'd spent the whole time Buffy was alive being little less than a bitch to her. She'd never told her how grateful she'd been for all the times Buffy had saved her, she'd never told her that the reason she'd been so mean to her was because she occasionally wished she was a bit more like Buffy herself.  
  
And now she was dead, and she'd never get the chance to say the things she should have.  
  
Her eyes moved away from Buffy's body and back to those of the soulful vampire whose unbeating heart was about to shatter. Maybe this was what she needed to do. Maybe this was the reason she'd volunteered to come to the mansion to see what was happening. Maybe it was all supposed to be this way.  
  
Who knew? All she could do was what she felt was right.  
  
She didn't say anything to Angel's request, merely shook her head gently before moving over to him and drawing him into her arms.  
  
A moment later, their lips met, the kisses soft at first and then growing in intensity until the force was almost bruising. Without stopping, they stumbled back into Angel's room and fell onto the bed, grappling with the clothes that were creating a barrier between them.  
  
This wasn't about love or desire, though. It was about comfort. Angel needed her, and on another level she needed him too. In a few hours the Mayor was going to ascend and in all likelihood they were going to die.  
  
She was scared.  
  
She was scared that this was going to be it. That once she was dead all anyone would remember was the shallow girl who didn't have a nice word to say about anyone. She wasn't like Buffy, the hero. People would always remember her and be sorry that her life had ended so soon. Even the way she'd died had been heroic. Cordy was sure that when she was gone, no one would remember her. Or even care.  
  
She was scared, and at that moment she needed to forget as much as he did. With a soft moan she arched her back as Angel suckled on her nipples, teasing them with his tongue and his blunt teeth.  
  
As he continued, she reached down and freed him from the confinement of his jeans, taking his hard member into her hands and stroking it gently at first, then harder as she grew more desperate. Angel let out a small gasp of pleasure and his lips began a trail down her stomach and into the curls of her pubic hair.  
  
As his tongue entered her, she increased the pressure she was placing on him, causing him to let out a small growl.  
  
"Take me," she whispered, squeezing a little harder. "Now."  
  
Angel complied, allowing her to guide his stiff penis into her, shifting his position slightly so that they were both comfortable. Her hand remained in between them, massaging her clit while Angel rocked within her.  
  
She closed her eyes, allowing herself to be swallowed by all the sensations she was feeling. Her free hand reaching up to caress Angel's face as he thrust himself in and out of her.  
  
Finally, with a roar, he collapsed on top of her and began to weep softly.  
  
As she stroked his hair, her own silent tears trailed down her cheeks. She wept for his pain, her own and for all those people who perhaps wouldn't get these few moments of solace before it all ended.  
  
She sent up a silent thanks to whomever was listening that for a few minutes, at least, they'd been able to leave the pain and fear behind.  
  
For a few minutes they'd been able to forget. 


End file.
